Song Of The Heart
by StarryFIF
Summary: Yami is an ancient Vampire, who so happens to be a loner. When he finds out that his mate is Yugi, he will have to win his heart. What’s this? Yugi already has a girlfriend? Chapter Eight FINALLY Up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. I have always wanted to try to write a Yami/Yugi fanfic, so here I am. I really hope that this is good, because I have been thinking about this plot for sometime. If you do read this, please review, and tell me what you think. It would mean the world to me.

Summary: Yami is an ancient Vampire who's spent centuries alone. He finds out that his mate is Yugi, though problems arise, because Yugi is already taken…(**Edited February 1, 2007**)

Pairings: Yugi/Anzu Yugi/Yami(Eventually) Jou/Seto Marik/Malik Krystin/Jayden(my originial characters)

**Songs of The Heart**

_Prologue: The Loner_

It was a dark rainy night, and Yugi Motou ran down the dark street, trying to get home as quickly as possible. He was very cold, and he could barely feel his hands. He was late for dinner with his grandfather. He had been studying with his girlfriend Anzu, and lost track of time. He was over two hours late. His grandfather was going to be pissed…

Finally, out of breath, Yugi reached the front door. Gasping for breath, Yugi searched his pocket for his key. He bit his lip in frustration as the cold rain seeped through his clothes and chilled him further.

Yugi sighed, exasperated, and rang the doorbell. He waited impatiently for his Grandfather to open the door, but when the house stayed quiet, and the door locked, Yugi realized that he would have to find another way inside.

_I wonder where grandpa is?_ he wondered.

His teeth began to chatter noisily as he walked through the mud, to the back door where the spare key was hidden. He found the key then unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

"That's so much better!" he said happily. His smile faded when he noticed that the whole game shop was dark and lifeless. He should go and see if Grandpa left him a note.

He walked to the kitchen and turned on the light. Yugi saw a crumpled piece of paper on the table and picked it up, blinking in surprise at the messy scrawl. Squinting, Yugi read it.

_ Yugi,_

_I'm sorry that you could not be here for dinner. I understand though, it is important to study._

_My good friend found an interesting artifact and wants my opinion on it. Since time is of the utmost importance, I'm leaving immediately. I must warn you, though, you'll probably be by yourself fro quite sometime, so be on your best behavior._

_I'll call you as soon as I arrive and settle in at the hotel. If you need money, use my cash card; it's in my dresser. If I need to buy anything, which I seriously doubt, I'll charge it._

_Love,  
Grandpa_

"I can't believe I missed him!" Yugi said, blinking back tears. He made his way upstairs, no longer hungry.

Yugi took a quick shower and then dried his hair, and changed for bed. "I'll have to tell Anzu that we cannot do anything until my grandpa calls. I know that he would want me to run the shop while he is away. I know that she will understand."

Feeling glum and extremely guilty for not being there to say goodbye to his Grandfather, he sighed dejectedly, and soon drifted off.

&&&(

Far, far away, in another part of town, a tall dark figure, with tri colored hair, much like Yugi's walked down the street, blending in perfectly with the shadows, as silent as a panther. He was stalking his victim, his ruby eyes narrowed in concentration.

Finally, the man that would be his prey stopped walking and peered behind him into the shadows. His mortal eyes were unable to pierce the inky blackness, and while the man was distracted, Yami pounced.

He cried out, his eyes rolling back into his head before he fainted. Yami ignored his protests, as pathetic as they had been before and sank his fangs deep into his neck. He drank hungrily, the rich blood sliding down his throat, drawing the life giving fluid until the man stopped breathing.

Yami let the body fall to the ground, his eyes disinterested. Yami turned on his heels and walked away, immediately forgetting the man he had killed. He had somewhere to be and he needed to get there soon. He was already late.

His eyes picked out the house and he knocked three times on the solid oak door before he walked inside. Yami wrinkled his nose at the pungent smell of cinnamon. Hundreds of candles were spread across the room, flickering merrily in the dark room.

A woman with long blond hair kneeled on the ground, her eyes closed. She chanted softly and the air around her seemed charged with some sort of mystical energy.

Yami sighed as he continued to watch her. Finally, the woman started as if she only just sensed his presence. She opened her eyes, revealing their gray orbs. She met his eyes with a soft smile.

"Yami," She stood, revealing her long amethyst gown with long flowing sleeves, and a full bodied skirt. He nodded, a smirk appearing on his shadowed face.

"Krystin," he replied.

She glared at him, before motioning for him to come closer. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed. He didn't want to deal with Krystin right now and face her censure. Yami had never been one to make house calls, but since Krystin had called, he had to answer.

Krystin was one of the strongest Vampires still living, and she and her mate Jayden were not someone you wanted to anger. Krystin and Jayden tended to stay out of sight and keep to themselves, but if either called on a Vampire, it was because Krystin had had a vision that needed to be shared.

Yami sighed, he was skeptical of the validity of Krystin's visions. While they almost always came true, he wasn't thrilled about having to trust in something so fiscal.

He sauntered over to where she stood and waited anxiously, impatience riding him hard. "Yami, I have called you here tonight for one reason; I have seen your mate." She said her voice soft and musical.

Yami groaned. "What makes you think I care? You know I live a solitary existence. I do not care in the least about my mate."

Krystin's eyes narrowed with anger, and she hissed, "You will care Yami! Your mate is important! You finding him is important to our race! If you do not find him, then...it will get bad. That is all that I can say."

Yami's eyes narrowed in anger, but he did not speak. Gritting his teeth, he nodded slowly. Krystin waved her hands and suddenly the candles were extinguished.

The darkness of the room was punctuated by a bright ball of white light. Yami stared in shock.

"Look into the light Yami." She said.

Yami complied reluctantly. He saw a small boy with tri colored hair, and startling amethyst eyes. The boy had an angelic, innocence to him that tugged at Yami's heart.

He only knew that he needed to find him, find the small boy.

Krystin laughed at Yami's reaction. "Go find him Yami, you should be able to sense where he is. You can find him anywhere." Yami nodded and left as quickly as possible.

As he started off into the night, Yami knew one thing: his life had just changed drastically. It looked like he no longer had a solitary existence.

**End of Chapter**


	2. A Meeting

A/N: Okay you guys, here's another chapter!(**Edited February 6, 2007**)

**Song Of The Heart**

_Chapter Two: A Meeting_

**K**rystin smirked, and watched Yami walk away. Finally, Yami accepting his destiny. He would claim the small, innocent mortal and make the human his for all eternity.

This world was a strange place. She could not understand it at all; mortals destroyed the earth slowly with their poisonous gases, and wars. Why did they bother to live here, if only to wreak destruction?

Vampires were different, they were better balanced. They only killed mortals who deserved to die and occasionally a mortal stupid enough to threaten them. They were not immortals who thrived on pain and death, but rather powerful creatures trying to make their home in the world.

There were roughly one million Vampires on the planet, which was an insignificant number when one remembered the billions of humans occupying the world. They all knew each other, and a new Vampire was only made if absolutely necessary. And in the rare instances that a new Vampire was Sired, it was because the mortal was one of their people's mates.

The only other way for a Vampire to be made, was if a female became pregnant. That was also very rare, for Krystin made it an order not to conceive a child unless the child was wanted greatly. The law seemed much crueler than it actually was, for she had made the law for a very good reason.

In this age of advanced technology, Vampires were easier to detect. Because detection must be avoided at all costs, she and her mate Jayden enforced strict laws that lead to death if they were broken.

As harsh as it was the Vampires understood and obeyed them.

Yet one foolish Vampire was trying to destroy everything that she and her Mate had spent centuries building. And the evil Vampire was going around killing innocent mortals and Vampires.

She was afraid for the fist time in centuries. If Marik(for he was the Vampire causing the chaos)achieved his goal, chaos would reign and Vampires and mortals would suffer horrible deaths.

It couldn't happen. It wouldn't. She would protect here people from anyone or anything. For the last war, more than four centuries ago, had destroyed more than half their ranks and crippling their people so badly they had yet to recover.

Krysin sighed, and turned and looked at her mate Jayden who appeared by her side.

Her mate was handsome; he had long blonde hair, artfully spiked. He was well built- with a muscled chest, and long, graceful legs. His eyes were a mesmerizing blue, which seemed to capture, and hold your attention.

"Krystin," Jayden softly said his voice as quiet as that of a summer's breeze. "Did you get Yami to come to you?"

She sighed, and stared into space for a few moments. "Yes, yes I did. He accepted his destiny. He will find the young one."

Jayden moved to the small table in the middle of the room, and sat down. "Good."

She laughed, the sound lilting, yet beautiful at the same time. "Yes, Mate. It is good. He will save us all."

She moved, and kneeled down next to her mate. They smiled lovingly at each other, and silently gave Yami strength.

He was going to need it.

&((&(&&(&&(&

Yami walked down the road, his tri-colored hair blowing in the night's breeze. His crimson eyes were narrowed in thought, and he was not paying attention to where he was going. Had he been paying attention, he could have avoided walking into a figure scurrying down the street.

Yami crashed into said person, and only his innate sense of balance kept him from falling to the street in an unceremonious heap. This was more than could be said about the person he had walked into. She fell to the ground with a loud squawk of anger.

Yami blinked, annoyed. He was on his way to visiting his "mate", and he wanted to get there as soon as possible. After more than three hours of traveling, he was extremely cranky.

He peered down at the mortal female. She had short brown hair that reached to her shoulders, and blue eyes. He was amused to see she was glaring at him, blue eyes shooting sparks at him.

"Hey, jackass! Watch where you are going!" She screamed, her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

Yami winced, and forced himself to come out of the shadows. He heard the gasp, and sensed the woman's surprise at his appearance. Yami inwardly groaned.

"Listen," he started, desperately wanting to get away from her simpering eyes. It was disgusting how pathetically she groveled at his feet, trying to arrange herself in an attractive way.

"I...have to go..." Yami managed to get out, holding his anger in, but barely. He did not want to harm her, but if she kept nagging him…

His patience was tested once more when the mortal stood up, her shirt hiking up to(deliberately, Yami was sure) show some cleavage. She walked towards him in what Yami supposed was a seductive walk, and whispered softly in his ear...

"Want to go and get some food?"

Now Yami was pissed, he was wasting precious time talking to her. He focused his gaze on the woman, and allowed his eyes to glow a demon's red. The woman gasped, and drew away from him.

Yami could smell her fear in the air, and smiled. "No, I do not want to go anywhere with you! Now get out of my damn way!" he yelled, and waved his hand. She was thrown backwards into a wall and knocked unconscious.

Yami walked away from her without a second glance. Five minutes later he found himself at a small game shop. He walked inside, sniffing the air. Instantly his senses were assaulted with a spicy, cinnamon scent.

_This is my mate's scent _he thought, and a feral smile spread across his face. Yami followed the scent, and walked into a small room.

The room was littered with a myriad of toys, games, and clothes. A small bay window adorned one of the walls, and the moon's soft glow bathed everything in a soft, silvery light.

Yami's eyes shifted to a small teen snuggled up in a bed. The boy had such an aura of innocence that Yami was enthralled, unable to look away from his pale, child-like face.

Such purity was captivating. He could not resist walking over to the sleeping mortal. He stared down at the pale features, the teens face framed by matted down tri-colored hair. Yami held his breath, afraid if he made too much noise his Mate would wake. Tentatively one of Yami's shaking hands reached out and touched the mortal's cheek.

"Your skin is so soft, little one." Yami whispered.

The mortal shifted slightly, a smile gracing his innocent features. Yami laughed, unable to help himself. The child was so cute!

The mortal shifted once more, and his eyes fluttered open. Yami froze, and his eyes were instantly caught by sleepy amethysts.

His mate was awake...  
**  
End of chapter**


	3. The Insanity That is Marik

A/N: Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!(**Revised February 13, 2007**)

**Song of the Heart **

_Chapter Three: Marik's Insanity_

Yami jumped backwards so quickly he blurred and tried to settle his rapidly beating heart. His breaths were coming so quickly he felt light headed.

He hoped the mortal hadn't seen him.

Though Krystin claimed the mortal was supposed to be his mate, he was not ready for the teen to see him. Physically he knew he could handle the mortal seeing him, but mentally he was not ready for the encounter.

The sheer velocity of his feelings for the teen took him by surprise. Though he had just seen the boy, the feelings that were coursing through his body were staggering. He could already tell that he would give his life for the mortal.

It was disconcerting; for he had never once needed anyone in his long life. He had been alone for so long, he no longer knew what it was like to depend on someone, be it mortal or immortal. And now that he needed this mortal, that he craved his attention, scared Yami like nothing else could.

He needed some time before he could talk to him, before he could stay in the teen's company with a small amount of sanity left.

Yami turned and looked at the young teen. His eyes took in the angelic features, the small nose, and the grace that could be seen even though he was asleep.

For one second Yami felt like a robber, for he was stealing away the boy's chance at a normal life. The thought disappeared under the weight of Yami's need for the mortal.

He turned and was gone, but he knew, deep in his heart, he would be back. When he returned the mortal would be his.

)()(((&(

She was on her way to meet Marik.

She had foreseen their meeting, and though she had no desire to speak with the insane Vampire, she knew it needed to be done. Destiny had spoken, and she had no choice but to answer its call.

Krystin gasped when she spotted Marik standing calmly in the open clearing looking sane. That scared her more than if Marik had been waving a knife in her face. She wished Jayden was with her, but he was off perusing matters of his own.

"Krystin," Marik said, his cold voice sending a chill down her spine.

She walked over to Marik and tried to keep the fear from showing on her face. She knew she was strong in her own right, but she was at her most powerful when Jayden was at her side. She silently cursed herself for not having brought Seto with her for added protection; her pride might get her killed.

"You know that you cannot stop me," Marik said, setting her with his cold, amethyst eyes. He was obviously not surprised to see her. "My plans are already in motion, and I have set my eyes upon what is mine."

Krystin paled and brought her hand to her chin, in an unconscious vulnerable motion.

_How had he found Malik? She had gone to great lengths to hide Malik! _

"Yes, I know about Malik. I found him easily...Maybe Jayden is not as strong as he would have you think!" Marik laughed, sounding amused.

Her gray eyes narrowed. "You cannot succeed Marik! Vampires are not meant to rule this world!"

"You are wrong, Krystin. You believe we should hide our presence, but you are wrong. Vampires are strong and we should not have to hide our existence. I will make our lives better. But you wouldn't understand. You and Jayden are too narrow minded."

Krystin shook her head, her long blond hair tumbling in her face. "No, Marik. If we let ourselves be found, than we will be destroyed, our race decimated. Stop this foolishness while you still can."

Marik laughed. "I will not. I will stamp out anyone who opposes me. And, unfortunately, it is you, my dear Queen, who will be destroyed. I almost feel bad for Jayden. Almost."

Before she could respon Marik moved with blinding speed. It took her a second to realize that Marik had slit her throat. She gasped, and gagged, the world turning black. The last thing that she heard was Marik's insane laughter, before she fell to the ground.

It a long time before she awoke, and when she did she met Seto's concerned green eyes. She tried to speak, but her throat felt raw and sore.

She weakly brought her hand to her throat, and gasped, "How?"

Seto sighed. "I followed you. Unfortunately I was too slow; Marik had already cut your throat before I arrived. I used the link I had with your King, and he gave me the strength to heal you. He is not happy, my Queen. You will have much to answer too."

She laughed humorlessly. "Bring me home...and than follow Yami. If I know Marik, Yami will need your help."

Seto nodded and set of with his Queen cradled in his arms.

&(()()))

Yugi stared into the mirror and sighed. His face was pale in the early morning light, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He had not gotten much sleep last night after the incident. He wasn't even sure if anything had even happened, but he was still afraid.

He could have sworn that he had seen someone kneeling next to him, with an enraptured look in their eyes. And that someone looked similar to him.

Yugi could not be sure, but he thought that the figure might be real. And that he was even considering this was making him wonder if he was in fact sane.

"Oh God, I need to talk to Jou about this. I must be going off the deep end." Yugi whispered to himself.

Suddenly his house felt way too quiet. He could hear the wind chimes blowing outside in the soft wind, a sound that had always comforted him, but now, only made him afraid.  
Yugi got ready for school quickly, grabbed his backpack and was out the door and on his way to school in no time.

He had no idea how much his life was going to change.

**End of Chapter**


	4. The Story Continues

A/N: Hello everyone, and thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me and I just wanted to thank you all one more time!(**Edited March 27, 2007**)

**Song of the Heart**

_Chapter Four: The Story Continues_

The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky. Yugi Motou smiled and let out a small, child-like laugh. He was feeling really happy today for some reason, and he felt like something had changed for the better.

He arrived at school out of breath and panting. Before entering the building Yugi looked at the sky and frowned when he saw black clouds spreading across it. He would have to remember to ask Jou if he had a spare umbrella just incase it rained.

Yugi maneuvered through the sea of moving students, ignoring the cajoles thrown his way. He smiled when he saw his best friend Jounichi and waved.

His smile widened when he saw that Jou was standing with his girlfriend Anzu.

"Hey Anzu! Jou!" he cried, fighting his way through the crowd and over to his friends. He hugged Anzu, failing to see the bored expression on her face, and smiled at Jou.

He had been going out with Anzu for three years, and everything was going great. She was his first girlfriend and she was so kind to him. She was wonderful and beautiful, and everything Yugi had ever wanted in a girl.

Yugi planned to propose to his girlfriend at the end of their senior year, and after college they would get married...

He grinned; his eyes alight with his happiness. Yugi was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice Anzu's eyes following a group of boys, nearly drooling over their bodies.

Jou noticed, however, and his heart clenched with pain for his small friend. He felt so bad for Yugi, but what could he do? Every time Jou tried to bring up Anzu's questionable affection, Yugi's eyes would fill tears, and Jou would drop the conversation.

The day went by in a blur of frenzied activity. There was a school dance coming up, and an assembly was called at the beginning eighth period to discuss the upcoming event. Students walked in large groups to the auditorium, talking loudly amongst themselves.

Yugi walked beside his friends in a daze. Jou and Malik, sensing Yugi's quietness didn't speak at all. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in talking with his friends, but rather he felt a headache forming and it seemed to require too much effort to speak.

As Yugi settled into one of the chairs in the auditorium, he his mind began to wander. Malik and Jou had just settled down when Mr. Masuki began to talk. Yugi blinked owlishly and yawned; resting his head on his backpack and let his mind wander even further away from school.

Yugi wasn't interested in the dance since Anzu wasn't going to be there. She had her cousin's wedding that she had to attend, and because Anzu wasn't going with him, Yugi had no interest in the dance.

_Just who was the man standing over my bed last night? What did he want? He obviously had no intention of hurting me, because he had the chance when I was still asleep. Should I tell Jou or Malik about what happened? Or should I keep my mouth closed?_

Yugi didn't know why he found the man so intriguing; perhaps it was because the male so closely resembled him. Perhaps it was because the man had seemed genuinely interested in him, Yugi.

Whatever the reason Yugi couldn't seem to get the mysterious visitor out of his mind. It seemed as if a permanent blush stained his cheeks, because every time Yugi thought about him, his face flushed. It was embarrassing!

_Who was it?_ Yugi wondered. _Why can't I figure out who visited me? And how did he get in my room? I am sure that I locked the door, does he have a key?_ Yugi paled at that thought.

_Maybe it was Grandpa._ Yugi thought, but he shook his head almost immediately after the thought entered his mind.

_No, if it was Grandpa he wouldn't have left. And besides, Grandpa would have left me a note. It couldn't have been Jou or Malik. They would have mentioned stopping by if it had been them. So, who was it?  
_  
Yugi massaged his aching head, and looked longingly at Anzu, who was sitting with one of her friends. He absently wondered why she was not sitting with him, but he shook the thought away. He had more important things to worry about at the moment.

_Since whoever it was doesn't seem to want to hurt me I guess I'll just play it by ear. If I see him looming over me again I'll spend the night with Jou. I know my best friend won't ask any questions. He's good like that._

Feeling better, Yugi sat up straight and focused on what the principal was saying. He started when Jou poked him in his ribs.

"Hey, Yug." Jou whispered his gold eyes flashing with amusement.

"Hey Jounichi," Yugi whispered back, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

Jou smiled, and shook his head in mock disappointment. "What are you thinking about?"

Yugi tried smiled, and muttered, "You don't want to know." Jou looked at Yugi curiously, frowning when Yugi avoided his eyes.

Yugi finally caved and whispered: "I don't know...last night I woke up to find a strange man leaning over me. What scares me is that he looked so much like me...I don't know I must've been hallucinating or something."

Jou whistled and ran a shaking hand through his hair. "Yugi, I...I don't know what to say. Just something about your story...isn't right." Jou's eyes narrowed when Yugi shook his head looking disconcerted.

"Jou, I know that something is wrong!" Yugi hissed.

"Yug," Jou started, and his mouth opened and closed many times before he could continue. "Promise me that if this ever happens again you will come to my house ASAP. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sure, Jou. I promise that I will come the minute that the person reappears." Yugi said, feeling drained, as if he had been through a terrifying ordeal.

Jou nodded, and turned his attention back to the principle's long, drawn out speech.

Yugi tried to ignore Jou's shaking hands. He felt awful for upsetting Jou, yet at the same time relieved that someone else knew about his encounter. Jou would protect him if it came to that.

The sun set, though it went unseen. The sun's descent was hidden behind dark, ominous clouds. The inhabitants of Domino City remained indoors for the duration of the day, seeking shelter from the skies fury, as rain fell in unprecedented fury.

In a dank, dark, dilapidated house, not a creature stirred. Down creaking stairs, covered in dust lay a gloomy, ill-lighted room. A smashed chair lay strewn on the floor, its faded cushion the home of rats. The only other piece of furniture was a gigantic bed.

Crimson sheets covered the bed, contrasting oddly with an elaborate bedspread. Intricate Japanese symbols decorated the pale yellow spread. What made the resplendent bed so unusual was the figure who laid sprawled on the cushy piece of furniture.

The figure lay still, utterly silent, and would have appeared dead if not for the almost indiscernible rise of his chest.

The second the sun set behind dark clouds Yami woke. He sat up, crimson eyes glowing in the dim room. The vampire had risen.

He was Vampire; he could not withstand the suns rays of light, and needed to rest while the sun shone. As long as he was sleeping, he would not be harmed by the sun's rays.

Yami was hungry, and so he started out into the damp night. The torrential downpour didn't bother him; he was moving too fast for the droplets to touch his skin.

Within minutes Yami found his victim, and sated his voracious appetite with the woman's life giving blood. Yami carelessly dropped the woman to the ground once she was dead.

Yami walked into the small game shop, briefly noting that he would have to repair the lock, for he did not want any harm to come to his mate. Yami was up the stairs and standing behind his mate in a blink of the eye.

Yugi gasped, shocked. For one heart stopping second, Yami thought that his mate was going to faint, he had turned so pale. Yugi was stammering non- sensible sentences, and gesturing widely.

"Hello, my mate." Yami whispered seductively.

Yugi took a step backwards, and looked around the room, as if searching for an exit. Yami was not going to let his mate escape, however. He had finally confronted the small mortal, and he was never going to let Yugi go, ever.

"What is your name, small one?" Yami whispered, trying to calm the young one's fears.

"Yu-Yugi." The mortal whispered.

_Yugi_ Yami thought, pleased with his mate's name. It sounded small and innocent, just like his mate. It was fitting; Yami and Yugi for all of eternity.

"Good. Yugi suits you. My name is Yami." Yami said, gauging Yugi's reaction.

Yugi still looked like he was going to have a heart attack, and this was not how Yami had envisioned his first meeting with his mate.

It was obvious Yugi was not ready to accept his destiny.

"I will be back, small one." Yami reached forward, ignoring Yugi's flinch and gently touched soft skin. Yugi moaned softly, and even though Yami longed to stay, Yugi was too afraid.

He moved out of the house with preternatural speed, and stopped just out of sight of Yugi's window. His mate had finally seen him, and he had left. He felt as if there was a hole in his heart, but if he had stayed he would have done more damage.

Yugi needed time to understand that Yami was real, and not a figment of his imagination. Yugi also needed to learn not to fear him. He would go and visit Yugi the next rising when Yugi had time to adjust to Yami's presence in his life.

Yami stalked off into the night.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Malik's Past Revealed

I hope that you enjoy this chapter, because after this I am not going to update for a little while, I need to work on my Lord of the Rings fanfic, I have neglected it for far too long.  
  
If you are not a member of fanfiction.net, you can review! I now accept anonymous reviews, so yeah!!!  
  
This chapter is inspired by H.I.M.'s video "Join Me"  
  
Song of the Heart  
  
(About Forty-Five minutes after Yami left Yugi alone)  
  
The night was still damp, but instead of a heady fall of rain, the precipitation had dribbled down to a slow, fall. The light rain fell to the ground, and was absorbed by the hungry ground. The condensation that was not absorbed remained on the ground, sparkling like the rarest gem.  
  
In the dark, cloudy night a male of about sixteen years old slowly walked down the street. His amythest eyes were constantly darting around, and he was hunched over. His tan hair was matted to his head in haphazard spikes, and his clothes were clinging to his tanned body.  
  
He was softly singing under his breath, the words blending together with the sporadic bursts of wind. The boy appeared to be completely at ease, his hands stuffed in his pocket, and his shoulders slightly slouched despite the gusts of wind blowing in his face, and the slight mist of rain falling on his body.  
  
The boy stopped at a stop sign, and paused for a moment to look both ways. Once seeing that the street was deserted, the boy jogged across the street, and turned the corner. He than continued to jog at a moderate pace down the sidewalk, splashing through puddles at an alarming rate.  
  
He than turned into a driveway, that led to a large gated house. He knocked twice on sturdy looking oak door. The door immediately flew open to reveal a burly man, with steely gray eyes, and a pasty complexion.  
  
"Malik," the man said, his voice gruff and scratchy sounding. "You know that Miranda does not want you to come home so late, it is not safe."  
  
Malik sighed and ran his hand through his tan hair, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Roberto, I don't know why Miranda doesn't want me out at night. We are in the good part of town, and it is late; there is no one out there at all."  
  
Roberto fixed Malik with a sharp glare, "Exactly what I mean! If there had been someone out there, how would you have known? The rain is too damn loud! Get in here!"  
  
Malik was unfazed by Roberto's yelling, without another glance at the burly man, Malik walked through the door and into the house.  
  
He was met by a tall lanky woman with graying hair, and a baggy shirt, and gray sweat pants. She looked akin to a scarecrow, and her look was completed by black wire glasses.  
  
"Malik! I told you not go wandering outside at night! You are to stay inside during the evening, it is not safe!" she cried, placing her hands on her slender hips and trying to appear intimidating.  
  
Malik was once again unfazed. "Why can't I go outside during the night? All the other students are allowed outside anytime that they want, what about me?" He cried.  
  
The woman just shook her head, and sighed. "Got to your room, Malik. It is too late for this. I will deal with you tomorrow morning before breakfast."  
  
Malik swore under his breath, and stomped up the stairs.  
  
He could not remember a time when he had ever been allowed to do anything without being under constant surveillance. For as long as he remembered there had always been rules for him to follow-and all of the rules had been applied to the nighttime.  
  
He walked into his room, glaring at the men standing outside his door. He was so tired of this constant vigilance, and no one would tell him why these guards and rooms had been necessary!  
  
Malik surveyed his room. His room was small, and a comfortable bed was in one corner. There was a single lamp sitting on a mahogany desk, and the floor was littered with papers and books. There was a single window, but it was bolted shut, and he was not allowed to open it, no matter what the weather was.  
  
Malik threw himself down on the bed, and hugged the goose down pillow to his chest. He felt sad and lonely, and so terribly confused. As his lavender eyes drifted shut, he found himself dreaming about the day that he had arrived at Shizuki Boarding School for Men.  
  
Flashback  
  
The sun shown its brilliant rays down to earth. The air was extremely humid, and Malik felt as if he was going to pass out, despite the fact that the air conditioner was on full blast. He was sitting in the back seat, and there was a shady figure sitting next to him.  
  
The scenery whizzed by, and was blurred by his tears. Nameless and faceless people walked on the street, sweat dripping from their bodies. Malik looked at his hands, and there appeared to be a gaping wound on his wrist.....  
  
Malik cried out, and there was the sound of yelling, and he felt hands gripping his shoulder, holding him down. He felt the world spinning, and he blacked out....  
  
When he awoke he was surprised to see that the weather had changed drastically. The trees were whipping around in a frenzy of activity. Thunder was booming, its crescendo hurting Malik's ears. Lightning flashed, illuminating a figure with leering red eyes, and the figure looked so similar to him....  
  
Malik reached his hand out to the person, suddenly feeling the need to be with him...'please let him notice me' he thought.  
  
Malik heard someone scream, and was picked out by a strong burly man, Roberto Malik realized. Roberto ran to the gate, the oak door opened. As Roberto pushed him in, the wind lashed out, as if angry, and Malik could have sworn that he heard someone whisper, "I will come to you soon, my love...."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Malik sat up sweating, and gasping for breath.  
  
Even though ten years had passed, he still had no idea who the identical figure was, or what the hell had happened. He could not picture the people's faces that had been in the car with him, or even his supposed parents.  
  
It scared him so much, this solitary confinement, and the lack of answers. There was obviously a logical explanation for everything, but the more he told himself that, the less likely that it seemed.  
  
Miranda always got really nervous whenever he asked her questions, and she would immediately leave the room. He was always alone, Miranda would not even allow him to talk to the other students.  
  
In fact, Malik wasn't even sure if there WERE other students. Sometimes he thought that he was here all by himself, except for the scarecrow woman Leah, Roberto, and Miranda.  
  
Feeling incredibly lonely, Malik curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.  
  
##############  
  
Miranda walked up the stairs, feeling incredibly nervous. She had just finished talking to Roberto, and what she had discovered was not good.  
  
Malik had sneaked out of the house, but he had gotten out not by stealth, but by luck. And that Malik had been lucky scared her more than she could ever say.  
  
Doors that were always locked had opened mysteriously, and a gate had been blown open. All of the ten years that Malik had been here, that had never once happened.  
  
Miranda was painstakingly careful, and so was her staff. The Queen of the Vampires had ordered her to keep Malik safe, and to protect him from Marik at all costs. And she had done that, transporting Malik to the supposed school, and keeping him locked up.  
  
And it had worked, Malik had been relatively happy for all of these years. The hard part was keeping Malik from asking too many questions, and keeping Malik from sneaking out.  
  
That Malik had gotten out was scary enough. Miranda found that her instincts were always right, and right now her instincts were telling her that Marik was trying to tell her something.  
  
She needed to contact Krystin now; luckily she had a mirror that Krystin had given to her for just this occasion.  
  
Her family had served the Vampires for many centuries, and when Krystin had asked her to guard Malik, she had jumped at the opportunity.  
  
Miranda waltzed into her room, and picked up the plain mirror. She waved her free hand in front of the glass, and muttered a word. Instantly the mirror started to glow, and Krystin's face appeared in the glass, instead of Miranda's own reflection.  
  
"Yes?" Krystin's beautiful voice sounded, but it was slightly quieted by the distance between them.  
  
"My Queen, I have come bearing some bad news." Miranda whispered, trying not to think about how Krystin was going to react when she heard her mishap.  
  
"It concerns, Malik and Marik, does it not?" Krystin asked, her voice sharp with ill humor.  
  
Miranda paled, but nodded. "Malik snuck out tonight, and it appears that...he had...help." She gasped out, breaking out into a sweat when she saw Krystin's murderous look.  
  
"How did that happen, Miranda? I entrusted you with Malik, thinking that you could protect him! How did he get out, where were the guards? What about the doors that were programmed not to open for him? HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" Krystin cried, her voice making Miranda's ears ring.  
  
"The guards all fell asleep at the sometime, and the doors just, sprung open." Miranda whispered, mentally cringing at the incredulous look her Queen was giving her.  
  
"Hmmm...I was hoping that we would have more time," Krystin whispered to herself.  
  
Seeing the confused look on Miranda's face, she elaborated. "Marik told me that he knew where Malik was, and I was hoping that I would have more time to think of where to move Malik, but I do not. It is important that Marik does not get his hands on Malik, if he does...it will be disastrous. Guard him well, Miranda. Jayden and I will come for him at eight o clock on the dot, have him ready to leave."  
  
Krystin's face vanished from the mirror, and Miranda sank to her knees, thanking her lucky stars that her Queen had not killed her in her anger.  
  
Finally composing herself, Miranda climbed to her feet, and started to plan how she could guard Malik for the rest of the night.  
  
#############  
  
Marik watched as Miranda ran to talk to the foolish brute Roberto. This had been a very entertaining night, he had followed Malik around for over an hour. He had wanted to grab Malik and run off with the tempting boy, but he could not.  
  
The blasted King's protection hung from the boy's neck, and he could not yet touch Malik because of it. Soon he would, and once he had Malik, he would be unstoppable.  
  
He had time, he would just make sure he followed when Malik was moved. Once he saw where Malik was, he would start to plan how he could bring down the King and Queen.  
  
Marik laughed insanely, and faded into the night, plotting the downfall of Krystin and Jayden, as well as how he could finally claim his mate, Malik.  
  
##############  
  
Seto was stalking his pray, and he was enjoying every minute of the hunt. The mortal realized that he was being hunted, and he was afraid. He had been following the mortal for the past fifteen minutes, and he was starting to get really hungry.  
  
He would feed soon.  
  
He was still drained from saving his Queen, for even with his King's help, healing the grievous wound had taken a lot out of him. Healing his Queen, as well as traveling to this city had taken almost all of his remaining strength.  
  
He watched as the mortal ran into the library. Seto was intrigued, why had the mortal picked such a place.  
  
With a single thought Seto materialized in front of the library's door, and calmly opened it. With a single glance, Seto realized that only his prey and the librarian herself were in the building.  
  
The sound of blood assaulted his ears, and Seto unconsciously licked his lips. He needed blood soon, and even though the mortal woman was now looking at him, and was easy prey, Seto did not want to drink from her.  
  
Without a second glance at the woman, Seto glided through the rows of dusty books, and to where the mortal was cowering in the corner. He easily glided behind the mortal, and instantly sank his fangs into the mortal's neck.  
  
The mortal gasped, and instantly started to struggle. Seto growled, and easily subdued the human. That did not stop the boy, though, he just kept on struggling.  
  
Seto was getting pissed, and he thrust his mind into the mortals, as well as sank his fangs deeper into the artery.  
  
Something weird happened, though. There was a flash of light, and he felt as if his mind was being joined with the human's. He felt the mortal cry out in pain, and he moaned as well. There was blinding agony, and he felt his soul join with the human's.  
  
The pain of the joining was so great, that he blacked out.  
  
The second he fell unconscious, the mortal did too, and they tumbled to the ground, as one being.  
  
Seto and Jou were now one person, one being joined together for all of eternity.  
  
############  
  
Yami sat on the bank of a pond, absent mindedly throwing rocks into the clear surface. He watched as the water rippled, and caused dancing circles to overlap the numerous others.  
  
There was a sudden strong gust of wind, and a figure solidified next Yami's hunched form.  
  
"Yami," Jayden softly spoke, reaching out to touch the cool waters.  
  
Yami gasped, and immediately stood up, trying to make out his King's form in the darkness, but it was impossible. Jayden was hiding himself, obviously not wanting to be seen.  
  
"My King," Yami whispered, feeling honored. He had seen not only his Queen, but his King in the last twenty-four hours. This was an incredible honor, usually no one got to see the King or Queen, ever.  
  
"I am sure that my mate has informed you that you are bound to a mortal." Jayden said, still running his hand through the clear water.  
  
Yami simply nodded, and picked up a smooth rock. He ran his fingers over the surface, thinking of Yugi, and what he must do.  
  
"Why is it so important that I claim Yugi?" Yami blurted out before he could rethink his question.  
  
Jayden paused for a moment, but than he continued his actions. Jayden was silent for many moments, but than he stood, and sat down. Finally Jayden spoke.  
  
"Marik wants to take down Krystin and I, if this happens utter chaos will reign. Without our authority, no one will be able to control who is killed, and who is turned. If this happens, than another war between Vampires and humans could occur."  
  
Jayden was silent for many more moments, and he silently watched Yami pace. "If this war does come about, it is very possible that our race could be obliterated. This must not happen. Even worse, the mortals could capture some of our species, and experiment on us, and end up decimating their own race."  
  
Yami sighed, and absently wondered where his King was going with all of this. As he opened his mouth to ask Jayden what he meant, his King spoke again.  
  
"If Marik gets his hands on Malik, and if he claims him, mind, body, and soul, than Marik will come into his full powers. Marik will be as strong as Krystin and I, if not stronger. He will have the power to destroy us, not to mention whomever he wants."  
  
Yami was stunned, and he asked, "How do Yugi and I fit into all of this?"  
  
Jayden spoke without hesitating, "The same applies to you, Yami. If you claim Yugi, you will come into your full power. When you do eventually claim Yugi, Krystin and I will help you fight Marik. I know a couple of others who will help, as well. But, we will worry about that when it is time."  
  
"How much time do I have?" Yami asked, suddenly feeling worried. He was unsure of wether he could make Yugi comfortable enough to bond with him.  
  
Jayden sighed, and stood, his face unreadable. "A week, if not less. I know that it is much time, but you need to get Yugi to agree with you about the bonding. I am sorry, it is an unusual bond."  
  
Seeing Yami's blank stare, Jayden elaborated. "Most Vampires can bond with their mates by simply feeding from them, in fact it happens all the time. If a Vampire feeds from their mate, a bond forms, and the heart, mind and soul are joined together for all eternity. But, as the case for you and Marik, you need to get your mates to agree with the bonding. This probably because you are going to come into tremendous powers, and it is a precaution."  
  
Yami sighed, his shoulders slumping under the wait of what he must do. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know that it is a lot to cope with, but I know you can do it, Yami." Yami watched silently as Jayden faded into the night, he had a lot to think about, and so little time.  
  
#############  
  
Krystin stared unseeingly at the wall, as the remnants of a vision assaulted her fragile mind. She snapped out of her pain filled daze as her mate materialized next to her.  
  
"Jayden!" she cried, throwing her hands around her mate's strong frame, and trying hard not to show her fear. Jayden was not fooled, however. She sensed his confusion in her mind.  
  
She took three calming breathes, and choked out, "I had a vision! Jayden, Marik is going to kill Yugi tomorrow!"  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N: That was a LONG chapter for me, my fingers are killing me! I need to address a few things first:  
  
1. Marik has been aware of Malik for quite some time. In fact, Marik showed  
his anger when Malik was being taken to the "school" by the storm. The  
thunder and lightning was his anger 2. Malik is in a school, it is just that Miranda has him living in a  
section where there are no students. 3. The only people that Malik ever sees is Miranda, Roberto, and Leah. He  
is not allowed to associate with anyone else 4. Jou and Seto are "bound". This means that their hearts, souls, and minds  
are one. They are one being. If one dies, the other does too. They can  
communicate through in their minds, just like Jayden and Krystin do. They  
also feel the same emotions.  
  
If you are still confused about anything, just ask via review, and I will address it at the beginning of the next chapter. If you really want to know, I will email you the answer.  
  
Please, please, please review????? :Begs:  
  
Next Chapter: Jayden and Krystin rush to save Yugi-Malik is moved-Yugi is stalked by one of Marik's followers-Yami saves Yugi....or does he? 


	6. Things Take an Unexpected Turn

A/N: I am updating, finally, and actually I am really nervous about this chapter. Nearly everyone said that the last chapter was their favorite so far, and I am afraid that I am going to disappoint everyone with this chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Can you believe that I forgot to put this??? I do not own this wonderful anime, and believe me, if I did, Yami and Yugi would be kissing instead of talking to each other. Lol  
  
I apologize in advance because this chapter is not proofread.  
  
Song of the Heart  
  
(About Two hours after Krystin's vision, I am figuring it is about one A.M. now)  
  
The night air was still damp with the mist of the remaining drops of rain. The wind had picked up however, and while the breeze was not frigid, it was still unpleasant. No one was on the streets, and so no one saw the cloaked figure walking at a leisurely pace through the damp air.  
  
Marik's steps were slow, but at the same time calculating, each step bringing him that much closer to his mate's quarters. His amythest eyes were sparkling with an insane light, his hands clenched to his sides, and his hair swirling about his face, some of the front locks curling from the dewy air.  
  
Marik slid to a graceful stop in front of the gated house, standing like a rigid sentry. Marik's eyes narrowed in disgust at the sight of the slumbering oaf who was supposed to be protecting his mate. The situation was almost laughable, in fact, Marik would have been laughing if it was not the fact that this man was supposed to be protecting his mate.  
  
Marik steadily moved closer to the dormant mortal, his body slightly hunched from his studied steps, his eyes restlessly moving in his skull. When he was about a couple of millimeters from the comatose man, Marik grinned insanely, his unsteady mind suddenly reversing his previous feelings on the matter of the man guarding his mate.  
  
Marik moved closer to Roberto's ear, not making the slightest sound. His fingers fluttered like a butterfly's wings, and gently tickled the man's nose. Roberto snorted, but kept right on sleeping.  
  
Marik's mood shifted once more, and he gently moved his mouth even closer to the man's ear, and he drew in a great gulp of air. The wind ceased blowing, and all sound stopped. Marik grinned, and he released his breathe in a great rush of sound:  
  
"BOO!"  
  
The mortal screamed at the top of his lungs, and stumbled from the sturdy chair that he had been slumbering on. That clumsy, frightened motion saved his life, for Marik had moved razor sharp nails at Roberto's neck.  
  
Laughing insanely, Marik disappeared into the night. His mate was going to be moved now, and not during the daylight. There was no way that Miranda would keep Malik in his prison, not when Marik had been spotted so close to Malik.  
  
##############  
  
Malik awoke, and he noticed two things at once.  
  
One, his head hurt, a lot. Two, there was the sound of utter chaos outside of his dear. Someone, Miranda, Malik corrected himself, was screaming at an unseen person. He winced as Miranda's loud voice echoed in his pounding head.  
  
He winced, when his door flew open, and Leah's scarecrow like figure bounded into his room like an energetic puppy. She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, and just watching her made Malik feel tired.  
  
"Malik, get your things together, we are moving you to-" She was cut off when Miranda waltzed to the room.  
  
"Leah, do not talk about things that you don't understand. Malik, get your things together, we are leaving in ten minutes." Miranda said, her eyes fixing Leah with a sharp glare.  
  
With another sever look from Miranda, Leah and her walked out of the room, leaving a distraught Malik behind. He drew in a sharp breath, and tried hard not to cry out in frustration. While he hated where he was currently living, he did not want to leave at all. He was comfortable with his room, and he had been here for as long as he could remember.  
  
Nevertheless, Malik dragged himself out of his bed, and threw on a new pair of clothes. He then packed up his pitiful possessions, trying not to notice how little he actually owned.  
  
Malik paused, however, on a picture. It was in a faded silver frame, and the picture itself was smudged with finger prints, the faces nearly indiscernible as it was with time.  
  
Malik wiped away tears, and whispered softly to himself, "I miss you mom and dad, I hope that you are happy wherever you are."  
  
He than took a deep breath, and walked down the stairs with his beat up blue duffle bag, never aware that he was being stalked to his new residence.  
  
#########  
  
Yugi awoke at 1:35 A.M. yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was tired, but he could not seem to get back to sleep no matter how hard that he tried to do so. Finally moaning in frustration, Yugi stumbled out of bed.  
  
He threw on a robe, and shuffled down the stairs, yawning cutely, his nose scrunching like a rabbits. He threw himself down on the couch, stifling another huge yawn, and turned the tv onto the game channel, watching a re- run of "Wheel of Fortune" easily solving the puzzle before anyone of the contestants.  
  
Yugi was blissfully unaware, however of the shadowy figure steadily getting closer and closer to Yugi's relaxed form.....  
  
###########  
  
A figure watched outside as its puppet moved closer and closer to Yugi, the small boy unaware of the danger that he was in.  
  
Their plan had been laid out perfectly, with Yugi dead Yami would easily be defeated, the almighty Vampire reduced to a half living shell.  
  
Malik could easily be taken care, the Vampire had the power to easily take the King and Queen out too.  
  
The Vampire would become the supreme ruler of the Vampires, and life would be so good...  
  
#########  
  
Yami flew down the street, his figure blurred from the awesome speed that he was using. He did not know why he knew that Yugi was in danger, but he did. He had to save his small mate, he just had to.  
  
Yami ran up to the door, and was promptly knocked away from the door by an invisible force. Yami swore, and started to scream and beat his fists against the door, but to no avail.  
  
The door would not open....  
  
"Need some help?" A quiet voice whispered.  
  
Yami whirled around to see Krystin and Jayden standing in the dark night. He nodded, a desperation such as he had never felt filling his body. Krystin looked over at Jayden, and slowly nodded.  
  
Jayden waved his hand, and slowly waved it around in a twirling fashion. There was a loud crack of thunder, and the sound of shattering glass. Yami smiled gratefully, for he sensed that the invisible force field was gone.  
  
Without another word, Yami sprang into the house. He easily maneuvered through the house, unnerved by the quiet of the house. He heard the soft sound of the tv playing in a room near where he was, and he easily moved to the living room.  
  
He was not prepared for what he saw. Yugi was being held in a vice-like grip by a grinning white haired Vampire, who's teeth were sunk in Yugi's pale throat!  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N: I am sorry that this chapter is so rushed, this is my only chance for me to write, and if I did not write today, I would not have chance for quite some time. So sorry for the suckiness!  
  
:Singing: If I get six reviews or more I will try and update within two weeks! If not, than oh well...  
  
Next Chapter: Krystin and Jayden are attacked-Yami saves Yugi...right?-Seto awakens-Malik realizes that he is being followed-The mysterious Vampire lays out plans 


	7. A New Hope

A/N: You guys, I feel so bad. I am so sorry that I did not update this fanfic sooner. You see, we got a new computer, and it took my brother James forever to set it up. And than, I have like a billion fanfics to update on different sites, and I got side tracked..I am so sorry.  
  
I can only hope that this chapter is worth the wait. I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
And now, finally, the long awaited(snort) chapter of "Song of the Heart"!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Can you believe that I forgot to put this??? I do not own this wonderful anime, and believe me, if I did, Yami and Yugi would be kissing instead of talking to each other. Lol  
  
Song of the Heart  
  
(About another two hours later-It is now 3: 45 a.m. exactly two and a half hours before the sun rises. Oh, and just to tell you, it took Yami awhile to break through the barrier, so it's not like Yugi's been in trouble for a really long time, or anything.)  
  
Seto awoke, his eyes blinking in the dim light. He quickly adjusted his eyes to the darkness permeating the room, and yawned. He gracefully stood up, looking around the small room.  
  
His eyes quickly found Jou's, who still appeared to be unconscious, and not aware of his surroundings. Seto's lips curled in disgust, as Seto realized that the mortal was dreaming of a model.  
  
"What a stupid puppy," he said, and turned away in revulsion. He could not believe that he was bound to this dolt for all of eternity. Of all the mortals in the world, it just had to this one.  
  
He shook his head, and casually straightened out his wrinkled clothing. Seto did his best to ignore the mortal laying so peacefully on the ground. Finally, something occurred to the Vampire.  
  
"I wonder how long I was out for," Seto mumbled to himself. "The binding process takes many hours to complete, so I wonder if I was unconscious for awhile. I hope that nothing major happened while I was out." He would never forgive himself if his King or Queen where harmed because he had been oblivious because of some stupid mortal.  
  
"I better get going" Seto said, feeling the hunger gnawing at his insides. "I need to feed before I can go and contact my King, I do not want to be of no use to my King,"  
  
Seto took one last fleeting look at his mortal, silently grimacing at the thought of Jou being his, before he turned and walked away into the pre- dawn light.  
  
"Jou will be fine, he can survive without me for awhile," Seto said to the sky. Though, he wondered why he felt so empty inside.  
  
####  
  
Yami could only stare in shock at the Vampire whose teeth were sunk so deeply into Yugi's pale throat. Yugi's amethyst eyes were glazed, and he seemed to be staring at Yami, begging the Vampire to save him from the hell that he was currently experiencing.  
  
"Yugi," Yami whispered, his heart breaking for his small innocent mate, who was obviously suffering from the Vampire's cruel feeding.  
  
Just staring at his mate was hell. Yami could not seem to move, despite the fact that he needed to save his mate. He could only stare horrified as the Vampire's fangs sank deeper into Yugi's fragile skin, and the way that Yugi's eyes were filling with tears.  
  
No one should have to experience such a horrific act, especially his mate. Yugi was too innocent, too sweet, and just too PURE for such a cruel act. Yami would make this Vampire pay for his acts, even if it was the last thing that he did.  
  
The Vampire would pay for hurting Yugi, Yami's life, Yami's very SOUL. The crime being committed would never occur again to his small mate, as long as Yami was still drawing breath, and there to protect Yugi.  
  
And it was his job to protect Yugi, and Yami felt like the lowest being on the Earth for failing to do so. His King and Queen had entrusted him with Yugi's very life, and very soul, and he had failed. Yami would never forgive himself for breaking the trust that he had been given; but first, he needed to save his Mate.  
  
Yami moved with his renowned speed, and bashed the Vampire's head in, his fury guiding his actions. Had Yami been in a correct state of mind, he would have realized that hitting the Vampire such a way was dangerous, especially since the Vampire was holding Yugi.  
  
Alas, Yami was too enraged by the very fact that Yugi was being violated in such a vile, and cruel way. Yami was about to pay for his actions, in a way that was too disastrous even for him to comprehend.  
  
"You bastard," Yami growled, his eyes glowing a violent red with his ferocious anger. He was satisfied when the vampire dropped Yugi to the ground, and turned and glared at Yami. "Yami, you will pay for making me fail my master's orders. I must leave, for my master is calling me. But just know, that I will be back, and when I am, you and your mate will pay for the crimes that you have committed against me." The white haired Vampire said, his fangs dripping with Yugi's blood.  
  
Yami watched through narrowed eyes as the Vampire slowly walked to the door, he than turned around, and whispered to Yami, "Oh, and I would care for your mate. He seems to be a little, under the weather." And with those words, the Vampire walked out of the door, and was gone.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed in confusion, and he glided over to where Yugi was laying so stilly on the ground. He kneeled next to his mate, and gently caressed Yugi's angelic face, and a smile lighted Yami's eyes with a gentle red glow. However, the smile faded when he realized that Yugi's throat was cut, and a deep gash was freely bleeding enormous amounts of blood all over Yugi's still form.  
  
!!!!  
  
Krystin's eyes were narrowed in concentration as a blonde haired Vampire tried to charge her. She smiled a cold, cruel smile, and elegantly rised to her feet. She talked to the Vampire, seemly amused by his fighting efforts.  
  
"Oh, Robert," She cooed, her voice gently as the wind blowing through the trees. "I cannot believe that you would dare to challenge my mate and I, we are so clearly stronger than you."  
  
Robert opened his mouth to say something, but she just raised her hand, and Robert was engulfed in a gigantic ball of fire. She stared dispassionately at the flaming Vampire, and sadly shook his head when it was clear that Robert was finally in fact, dead.  
  
Krystin gracefully twirled around, her white skirt flowing around her like water. She watched as Jayden easily snapped two Vampires necks, and then flicked his finger. Instantly the two Vampires burst into flames, and were reduced to ashes within seconds.  
  
Jayden smiled at his mate, and than spoke to her through the distance separating the two of them. "Krystin, I fear that something major is occurring."  
  
Krystin glided over to her Mate, and allowed her to be drawn into his embrace. She looked imploringly at his face, and Jayden nodded, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"What do you mean, mate?" Krystin asked, lightly scraping her canines over her mate's neck.  
  
Jayden sighed, and gently ran his fingers through Krystin's silky blonde hair. "Those Vampires were not Marik's feinds, Mate. They were someone elses'."  
  
Krystin stopped her ministrations, truly shocked. "What? So that means that someone else is trying to destroy us, as well as Yugi?"  
  
Jayden nodded, and sighed. "I fear that this Vampire wants us dead, and may even possibly want to start their own organization."  
  
Krystin looked at the ground, truly worried. "But, that is worse than what Marik has planned. Marik is stoppable, but I don't know about this person. Our only hope is to have Yami and Yugi bond, than their power will be enough to stop this new evil, as well as Marik."  
  
Jayden nodded, and kissed his mate again, "I know, Krystin. It all depends on whether or not Yami can save Yugi, I hope that we did not arrive too late."  
  
Krystin looked over her mate's shoulder, and pictured the vision again. "I hope so, otherwise all of the Vampires in this world are truly damned."  
  
###'  
  
Malik sighed as he sat in the darkened car, his eyes watching the sky lighten with a new days light.  
  
He could faintly hear Miranda arguing with someone in the front seat of the car, and he felt so sad. He drew the picture of his family out of his pocket, and gazed at it.  
  
"I hope that you are proud of me, mom, and dad. I tried my best to stay away from that person. I know that I am being followed. Don't worry, though. I know that he will love me, he speaks to me in my sleep. I will be happy, I know it."  
  
Malik sighed, and turned his attention back to the window. He watched the trees wiz by, and he smiled. This new house would not protect him forever. While he had been sleeping, the person that constantly stalked him had come into his dreams.  
  
He had told him that they were meant to be together, and that Miranda was a bad person. He also told him that they were going to be together soon, and that they would be together forever.  
  
Malik smiled, and clutched his picture to his chest. "Marik," he breathed, savoring the name. "Come for me soon, please."  
  
####$ Yami stared at Yugi's body, sensing his mate slipping away from him at an alarming rate.  
  
"No, Yugi. Please don't leave me, I love you, we have so much to experience together, you just have to hang on, please, Mate. Don't leave me all alone, here!" Yami cried, tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
Yami could sense Krystin and Jayden walking into the house, and kneeling next to him. Krystin appeared to be checking on Yugi's status. She drew back, and sighed heavily.  
  
"We have lost him, Yami. He his fading fast, and there is nothing that we can do." Krystin said, casting her Mate a worried look.  
  
Yami shook his head, instantly denying what his Queen had said. He could not loose Yugi; he would not let his small Mate die!  
  
"No, you are wrong, my Queen. Yugi cannot die, I will not let him go!" Yami said, fixing his Queen with a desperate gaze. "There must be something that you or Jayden can do, or maybe I can do something?" Yami pleaded with his King and Queen.  
  
Jayden sighed, and looked at Yugi's pallid form. "You cannot change Yugi, your Mate would wither away as a Vampire, it is just too soon for him. No mortal medicine or operation can save him. The wound is just too deep."  
  
Krystin grasped Yami's hands, and squeezed them comfortingly. "I am truly sorry, Yami. We were just too late. If only Jayden and I had arrived earlier-"Krystin broke off, as her eyes closed, and her eyelids glowed with a bright white light.  
  
Yami placed his hands over Yugi's gaping wound, and looked questioningly at his King. Jayden simply pulled Krystin into his arms, and watched her intently. After many tense moments, Krystin spoke, her voice low, and tired sounding.  
  
"I have had a vision," she said, ignoring the sarcastic snort that Yami let out at her words. "I have a way to save Yugi, but it all depends on your mates strength,"  
  
Yami looked at Krystin, puzzled. What was she asking him to do?  
  
"It involves a blood ritual," Krystin said, and as Yami paled, Jayden nodded.  
  
"Yes, it makes sense. I never even thought of that," Jayden said, his eyes showing his determination.  
  
"We cannot let Yugi die, too much depends on you two," Jayden said, fixing Yami with a fierce stare.  
  
Yami nodded, and sent himself into Yugi's damaged mind. He forced his will into Yugi's thoughts, and made Yugi determined to survive the day, until the ritual could be enacted.  
  
He withdrew, satisfied that the blood had stopped flowing.  
  
"How long did you give us?" Jayden asked softly, looking at Yugi's pale form.  
  
Yami sighed, and shrugged, "Fifteen hours, that was all that I could manage to do. Yugi is not as strong as I would like."  
  
Krystin stood up, and pulled Jayden to her side. "So much depends on this ritual. We must get the candles, and have them set up in the allotted time. We must than chant, and mix all of our blood together, and make Yugi drink. If we enact the ritual correctly, than Yugi's wounds will be healed. If we fail, than Yugi will die."  
  
Yami drew Yugi into his arms, and smiled. "Yugi will not fail us,"  
  
Krystin sighed, and shook her head. "I hope not. My vision only showed us performing the ritual, I have not clue as to what the outcome will be."  
  
Krystin faded out of site, and left Jayden staring at Yugi and Yami. "For all of the Vampire's sake, I hope that Yugi lives." And Jayden too disappeared.  
  
Yami slowly walked up the stairs, and went into Yugi's tidy room. He laid Yugi onto the bed, and moved away, just staring at Yugi's still form.  
  
"Please, Yugi. Live for me, live for all of us."  
  
The End of Chapter  
  
A/N: Please do not be mad, I know that you are all probably sick of the way that Yugi keeps almost dying. Next chapter, I promise you, that I will finally get rid of this, and get back into Marik's plot to destroy Krystin and Jayden...  
  
Please review, and I promise you that I will update as soon as possible. I would love to know what everyone thought...  
  
Next Chapter: Jayden, Krystin, and Yami perform the Blood Ritual-Yugi dreams of life with Yami-Marik makes plans to kidnap Malik-Jou awakens- Krystin has another life altering vision 


	8. The Blood Ritual

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I know that so many of you have been waiting breathlessly for this update so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: _I in no-way shape or form own the rights to Yugioh! If I did, let me tell you all, the show would be a **whole** lot different:Insane laughter: _

Song of the Heart

Chapter Eight: The Blood Ritual 

(The time is now 10: 23 AM)

Yami sat beside Yugi on the small mortal's blanketed bed. The Vampire's pale hand was entwined with Yugi's small fingers, the warmth from the young mortal's form noticeable. Yami's crimson eyes stared unseeingly out the window, no emotion on the Vampire's face.

Yami's mind was empty, except for the small tendril glued to his Mate's fragile mind. An unending mantra sounded throughout Yami's mind; holding his mortal to him. Yet he Yami knew that he was fighting a loosing battle; Yugi wasn't going to last much longer, despite his efforts from earlier.

'_Please, Yugi, hold on. For me and countless others as well. My King and Queen will be back soon, you need to stay with me for just a little longer,' _Yami thought desperately, holding onto Yugi's hand tighter as if he could hold his Mate to him with his hand.

Yami was so tired; he wasn't used to be awake during daylight, he was usually asleep. The seriousness of his Mate's injury was keeping him awake; sleep was the farthest thing from his mind. And truthfully, even if he had been able to go to sleep he wouldn't.

Yugi was too important to him, placed above everything else, even his own life.

A slight shifting and flash of power alerted Yami to some powerful Vampire's arrival. Instantly Yami was on his feet, his strong form instantly standing protectively over Yugi's, ready to defend his Mate to the death.

"At ease, Yami," Jayden's quiet voice instantly calmed Yami's frazzled nerves and the Vampire relaxed slightly in front of Yugi's prone form.

"How fares he?" Krystin asked, her blonde hair framing her angelic face. Yami sighed and shook his head ruefully.

"He doesn't have much more time, I fear greatly for my mate. How much longer until we can enact the blood ritual?"

Krystin and Jayden exchanged a long look, instantly setting Yami back into a defensive pose over Yugi. Krystin laughed, the musical notes dancing in the air. Jayden raised his palm silently telling Yami to be at ease.

"Be at ease, Yami. We mean your Mate no harm." Jayden whispered, his eyes shifting to Yugi's prone form lying still on the bed. Yami nodded and relaxed slightly.

Krystin sighed and placed her hands gently on Yugi's heated forehead. "Do you not trust my Mate and I to do what is right?"

Yami looked at the ground, feeling horrible about the way he had treated his King and Queen. Now was not the time to hold petty grudges and doubts; rather he needed to embrace the help that the two Vampires were trying to give.

"I'm sorry, my King and Queen. Please forgive me for my foolish doubts." Yami's voice held sincerity, crimson eyes lowered with shame.

Krystin tutted and rolled her eyes. "All is forgiven, Yami. We are wasting too much time, are you ready to enact the ritual?" Yami and Jayden nodded simultaneously and Krystin smiled. "Good, let's get started than."

It did not take the three Vampires long to set up the materials needed to start the Blood Ritual. The darkened room was soon glowing faintly with shimmering candle light. Two ruby knifes glittered obscenely in the dim candle's glow. The King and Queen's forms sheltered in the shadows as they held hands.

Yami sat next to his Mate, alternately rubbing Yugi's arm comfortingly, and muttering reassurances to his Mate. Yugi just seemed so small and fragile and he was scared to death. It was frightening how quickly Yugi had become the center of his universe.

Yami looked up when soft chanting filled the otherwise silent room. His King and Queen were amazing, their voices silent yet held such strength. Yami instinctively knew that if anyone could save his Mate it was Jayden and Krystin.

_Yami_, The Vampire's head shot up startled; though he relaxed instantly when he realized that Jayden was speaking to him. _Cut Krystin and my wrists and let a small amount of our blood drip into the goblet near you. Add yours next, and allow Yugi to drink the mixture. If your Mate is strong enough, than your small one shall live to save us all. _

Yami stood up quickly, eyes narrowed with determination. There was no doubt clouding his mind, it was either live or die, and Yugi was going to live if he had anything to say about it.

Krystin and Jayden did not flinch when he cut their wrists with his razor sharp nail. They stood as straight as statues, their eyes focused on some point on the shadowed wall and the chants never ceased for one moment.

Yami allowed his King and Queen's blood to drip into the cup, and than swiftly added his own to the mixture. Yami sat next to his Mate, cradling his Mate's head in his arm.

_Drink little one,_ Yami thought desperately in Yugi's mind. _Please, Yugi, you can do this I know that you can._

Yami watched through hooded eyes as Yugi drank weakly from the glistening goblet. It scared him how limp his Mate was, how deathly pale his skin was. Could Yugi really survive this?

Krystin and Jayden continued to chant as Yugi continued to sip from the gleaming goblet making small slurping sounds every now and than. It would have been adorable had Yugi been able to speak, and not about to drift away from him.

Finally Yugi's body weakend, and his slight form fell backwards onto the soft pillows. Yami stroked Yugi's pale cheek, worry lining his tanned face. Yami looked at his King and Queen who had stopped chanting, and were now kneeling beside him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Yami asked, trying to keep the desperation from his voice but failing miserably.

Krystin shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her Mate. Jayden's face was impassive, no emotion on his face at all. Yami was beginning to become frustrated, why would they not tell him if his was Mate was going to live or die?

Krystin appeared to realize how annoyed the Vampire was, for she finally spoke, her voice soft and musical. "We will not know wether or not Yugi is going to be okay for some time, Yami. Be patient, and have some faith in your little one."

Jayden unexpectedly rose to his feet, drawing Krystin with him and draping his arm possessively over the beautiful Vampire. Both remained silent and simply stared at Yami's anxious form.

Finally Jayden spoke. "My Mate is tired, as am I. The sun is rising ever higher in the sky; we need to rest. Guard your Mate, Yami, as someone may try and attack your small one. Krystin and I will stay in touch. Never forget, though, your Mate and you hold our lives in your hands. Do not fail us."

Yami watched emotionlessly as his King and Queen closed their eyes simultaneously and seemed to fade away slowly before they vanished completely from his sight. Yami's eyes instantly moved back to his Mate who was still not moving.

I hope that Yugi awakens soon. I too need to rest, it is nearly impossible for me to be up now, let alone when noon comes. Things were not looking good, not at all.

To Yami's utter surprise Yugi stirred suddenly his eyes crinkling cutely. Yami's eyes widened with shock, but delight as well. Yugi was waking, the was going to get better!

"Yugi," Yami whispered as if Yugi was the most precious being in the whole wide world, and to Yami, he was. "You've come back to me."

Yugi blinked and looked around the darkened room as if surprised to find himself here with Yami. "Where am I?"

Yami smiled and brushed his lips over Yugi's forehead. The teen was just too adorable, and weak or not, he was going to have to keep himself from devouring Yugi's innocent form.

That would come soon enough, of that Yami was certain.

"You're in your room, Mate. Do you not remember what happened?" Yami asked, drawing Yugi's warm body into his sheltering arms.

Yugi's eyes darkened, and tears formed in the limpid pools. Yugi's slight form began to shake, and his breath came in short ragged gasps. Yami instantly felt horrible about causing his small Mate fear, he was supposed to be protecting Yugi after all!

"Yugi, I'm sorry." Yami gasped, his voice husky with regret as well as dark fire. He was delighted to see that Yugi relaxed, and the haunted look that had formed in his eyes dissipated until it was as if it had never existed.

"It's okay, Yami. I had just forgotten that I was…attacked." Yugi whispered, his small fingers wrapping around Yami's larger wrist, an almost peaceful expression softening his face. "You saved me, didn't you." Yugi didn't ask, he knew but wanted confirmation.

Yami nodded and rocked Yugi gently a look of adoration gracing his face. "Yes I did. I could not let you go, Yugi. You're mine, and you are not going to get away from me so easily."

Yugi shivered again, but he looked humble, his innocent face blushing scarlet with Yami's passionate admission. "I'm really yours, aren't I?"

Yes, forever and eternity, small one. Yami whispered possessively in his Mate's mind, a place where no one but himself would ever be able to touch.

He was going to protect Yugi forever, keep him safe. But first they were going to have to figure what came next, did they bond, or did they 'save the Vampires' as his King and Queen appeared to expect them to do?

Yami smiled at Yugi as he lay back on the bed allowing him to lull Yugi to sleep with whispered words of love and…something else that he was simply too tired to think of at the moment.

Yugi and I will figure out what to do tomorrow…Yami thought before he, too, succumbed to sleeps soft touch.

"We shouldn't have left them, Jayden." Krystin said, anger lacing her soft voice.

Jayden simply shook his head and smiled grimly. "If they are to save us all than they will be able to fend off the attack."

Krystin shrugged her shoulders and combed a shaking hand through her silky locks. "If you're wrong, Jayden, then we're all damned."

Yami, you and Yugi are going to be attacked soon…You can survive, you have too. Krystin thought desperately as she lay down beside her Mate.

End of Chapter

A/N: Vague I know, but all will be explained next chapter. And just in case you are wondering, no I did not forget that Tea and Yugi are still together!

Yeah, Yugi is well again!

Until the next Chapter!

StarryFIF2


	9. Author's Note Concerning Lack of Updates

_Sorry, an Author's Note, because no story is complete without at least one. This is my one and only Author's Note, God willing. Please read so you will know what the hold up concerning the latest chapter is!_

I have been receiving email after email begging me to continue. I've been apprehensive about updating, not only because it's been awhile, but mainly because my writing his changed drastically since 2005.

I must have reread my last update twenty times and it STILL makes me cringe. I have no idea how I could have posted something that needed so much work, not to mention editing. I feel so ashamed of myself, and yet at the same time, so gratified that all of you actually **like **what I wrote, and are willing to read more.

God…thank you **so **much.

One of the biggest flaws with the story is the character development. Somehow I became more focused on my original characters Krystin and Jayden, and forgot about Yami and Yugi, who are supposed to be the main characters. I seemed to have caught myself in the last chapter, but I'm still not proud of my lack of focus.

Please, please be patient with me. I am going to post more. I have the next chapter more than half done but before I finish and post it, there are three things standing in my way.

_One_: I am editing **Song of the Heart**. Before I can post anymore of the story I need to, for my sake, edit this story. The spelling errors(which I have absolutely no idea how I managed to miss), poor grammar and run on sentences detract from what would otherwise be a fairly decent story.

_Two_: School has been stressful. It's not much of an excuse, but I am in my first year at Central Connecticut State University, and I owe it to myself to do my best in each of my classes.

_Three_: I'm trying to hang out with my friends and boyfriend. My social life has been suffering because of work and I'm trying to relax before my schedule becomes hectic at JC Penney's.

----I'll try to have the next update by the end of March, but at this point I can't make any promises. I can say this, though: It will **NOT** be another year!


End file.
